


Sweat

by Am_Shady



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fucking, Lemon, Modern AU, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Shady/pseuds/Am_Shady
Summary: Patsy's hot and bothered from her workout. Delia's just hot and bothered.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Think I might have gotten a little carried away with this one, but *shrugs*

Delia watched Patsy’s arms shake as she struggled to rise from the push-up. “Come on sexy, you can do it,” she muttered to herself, biting her lip. She was too far away for Patsy to hear her, although she was surprised she hadn’t spotted her yet. The redhead had an uncanny knack for knowing when she was being watched, but Trixie must really have gotten her in the zone. So here she was, leaning against the car and watching the last minutes of the class through the open door of the warehouse that had been converted into a gym. She was always happy to cheerlead her girl, even covertly. Especially when she looked this hot. 

When Patsy grunted on the next push-up it sent a pulse of heat straight through her. Odd. She’d always appreciated watching Patsy workout, but she couldn’t recall it leaving her this flustered before.

The redhead’s arms quaked as she inched her way off the floor, before they collapsed under her and she hit the mat groaning.

“Come on Patsy!” Trixie appeared 2 metres in front of the downed woman, stopwatch in hand. “Get those knees down and keep pushing, you can do this.”

Patsy hauled in a couple of fortifying breaths before she crossed her legs at the ankles and forced herself up onto her hands and knees.

“That’s it, hips forward, back straight,” the effervescent blonde coaxed. “4 more to go come on.”

Delia found herself holding her breath as she counted down with her, but the roar that escaped her girlfriend as she completed the final push-up left her weak at the knees and tugging at the collar of her uniform.

“Ata girl Patsy now go grab that kettle bell,” commanded Trixie. “You’ve got just under a minute to do those goblet squats, I’d better be writing 4 rounds next to your name instead of 3+!” As she wandered out of sight Delia heard her yell, “Come on everyone, leave nothing in the tank!”

Patsy’s thighs glistened as she dropped down, her shorts riding up to reveal even more flushed flesh. Delia actually had to swallow to prevent herself from drooling. What had gotten into her this evening?!?

The redhead grunted through the final few squats before dropping the kettle bell and unceremoniously flopping spread eagled onto the floor next to it, exactly 7 seconds before Trixie called time, followed by a succession of groans as the rest of the class gave up.

“Good work folks! Honestly Patsy, I’m disappointed in you,” chided the blonde. “You had time to grab one, maybe even two, victory pull-ups and then I could have put you down as 4+ instead.”

“Bugger off Trix,” panted Patsy, flapping pathetically at her friend’s ankles as Trixie wedged her feet under Patsy’s shoulders on either side of her head.

“Up you get, come on,” Trixie nudged at the prostrate redhead, sort of following the rules about not touching people outside your own household, “gotta keep that blood flowing, you can clean your equipment as part of your cool down, I know that will cheer you up.”

Delia finally gave in and wandered into the doorway as Patsy shakily levered herself into a sitting position.

“Owwwww!” whinged the redhead. “My abs!”

“Yes sweetie, contrary to your assertions a few weeks ago you do have abs,” Trixie quipped as she dropped a spray bottle and roll of blue paper into Patsy’s lap. “And before long you will have abs to show off, much to your girlfriend’s delight, I’m sure.” Trixie winked at Delia.

“Oh very much so,” Delia smirked causing Patsy to whip round on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Patsy grinned.

“By some miracle I actually got to leave work _on time_!” Delia wandered over to her love, grabbing her hand and hauling her to her feet. “So thought I’d come and give you a lift home.”

“She’s been perving on you since your back squats,” Trixie needled as she wandered past with a weight plate.

“Girlfriend’s prerogative,” Delia defended herself, stepping into Patsy and letting her hands drop to the woman’s waist. “They were very impressive.”

But Patsy took a step back. “Deels I am absolutely disgusting right now.”

“And?” Delia advanced again, pressing up against Patsy’s front, grasping her hips, her palms becoming instantly wet. “Blimey Pats you’re drenched!”

“I told you, you’re going to ruin your uniform.”

“Oh sod the uniform!” The welshwoman leaned up, allowing her nose to graze along Patsy’s throat as she inhaled deeply. “Is this all sweat? Or have you been sitting under the tap outside again?”

“Err no…it’s all sweat,” Patsy’s voice wavered as Delia’s hands ran along the waistband of her shorts. “Trixie was being relentless tonight.”

Delia chuckled when she felt Patsy swallow. She might be being provocative, but it seemed Patsy was receptive to it. “I like it,” she murmured against her ear, her tongue flicking out to lick at an earlobe. “Can I take you home?”

“Oh umm, yes yup, just, let me quickly go change,” the redhead flustered, stepping away before a possessive hand grabbed her wrist.

“No need for that, come on.” The brunette began to march them both out of the gym.

“Not quite what I meant when I told you to keep the blood flowing Patsy, but it’ll do,” Trixie deadpanned. When Patsy turned towards her friend and coach Trixie threw a protein shaker towards her. “Drink all that before you get home. Delia, don’t expect too much from her, she’s been working hard tonight.”

“Oh don’t worry Trix, I know how to make good use of her,” Delia allowed her eyes to drift up and down her girlfriend’s flushed form, delighting in the little shiver she witnessed as the woman watched her back, gobsmacked.

“Make sure she stretches when you’re done with her!” Was the last thing she heard as she hustled Patsy into the car and dived into the driver’s seat, nudged the car into gear and sped out of the car park.

“Steady on Deels,” Patsy muttered, grabbing onto the door handle. “What’s gotten into you tonight?”

“What? Am I not allowed to appreciate my girlfriend when she’s been working hard?”

“Well, no, I just…” Patsy scraped her sweaty hair out of her face and reached to turn on the air con, trying to pull her soaked t-shirt away from her skin. “You’ve never reacted like this when we’ve worked out together.”

Delia sighed as she tried to focus on the road. “I know. And honestly I don’t know why you being hot and bothered is getting me really hot and bothered tonight, but if you’re up for it I’d very much like to run with it.”

“Never said I wasn’t up for it.”

The brunette could just make out Patsy’s smirk from the corner of her eye. “Better get that protein shake down ya, you’re gonna need the energy.”

She reached for the stereo, hoping that some music would keep her distracted long enough to get them home safely.

_Lets get physical, physical,_  
_I wanna get physicallllllll,_  
_Lets get into physical_

“Oh my god,” Patsy groaned.

Delia couldn’t help giggling. “Seems the universe is on my side.”

The drive back to the flat wasn’t long, but it was excruciating. At least for Delia. Patsy’s sweat smelled very clean at first, she was being pedantic about hydration at the moment and Trixie was being very strict with her nutrition, but as the air con evaporated some of the water from her clothes a muskiness started coming through that Delia found impossible to ignore. Every time she shifted gears her fingers itched to stroke up Patsy’s thigh. At one point they were stopped at the traffic lights for a few moments and she couldn’t help it, her fingers teasing up under the leg of Patsy’s shorts, provoking a gasp from the redhead.

“Deels, please focus for just a few more minutes and then you can do whatever you want to me!” Patsy whimpered, fidgeting in her seat.

“Is that a promise?” Delia grinned, turning off the main road, well aware that everything south was now throbbing with need.

She parked sloppily outside their building, and legged it after Patsy who had vacated the car before she’d even turned off the engine. As they reached the first floor landing the redhead’s overworked legs were struggling, and Delia had to drag her up the final flight, pressing against her girlfriend’s back, hands exploring beneath her soggy t-shirt while Patsy tried to fumble the key into the lock of their front door.

Delia had Patsy backed up against the wall in the hallway before the door had even clicked shut behind them, her hands tearing the t-shirt over Patsy’s head and pulling her down for a desperate strawberry protein-flavoured kiss, her arms wrapped tight around the taller woman, needing to be as close as possible.

Patsy’s hands were wandering her back, her tongue intermittently pressing into Delia’s mouth. “Bedroom?” she whimpered when Delia tugged on her lower lip.

“Nope.” Delia kissed along a strong jawline. “Good here.”

“Wanna finish christening the flat huh?” Patsy’s giggles turned into a gasp when a solid thigh was pressed between her legs.

Delia ran her tongue up the redhead’s throat, her mouth watering at the taste of her girlfriend’s sweat. “If we had stairs I would be making very very good use of them right now!” A series of delectably salacious images played behind her eyes.

“Fancy re-enacting that Wayhaught scene eh?”

The brunette gleefully rocked against the sweet smelling body while trying to wrestle a damp and uncooperative sports bra out of the way. Fortunately, Patsy seemed willing to assist in this endeavour and between the two of them it eventually got chucked on the floor, at which point Delia rolled her tongue around a hard nipple, her hands finding their way down the back of Patsy’s shorts and taking a firm grip on the woman’s bum, pulling her hips against her.

The groan that tumbled from Patsy’s mouth made her tingle. 

“Should I let you take the lead?” Patsy whimpered, tangling her hands in Delia’s hair. “Or do you want me to fight you for it?”

“I want you first,” Delia mumbled as she greedily sucked as much of Patsy’s breast into her mouth as she could, making her buck against her leg.

Patsy’s response was delightfully breathless and high. “Be my guest.” She rolled her hips, but grabbed Delia’s right wrist, pulling the hand away from her arse and planting it instead on her neglected breast. 

Fuck it was hot when Patsy showed her what she wanted.

And right now she just wanted to hear Patsy moan, so she squeezed her breast carefully and flicked her tongue over the nipple in her mouth.

“Yes Deels!…Ahh…”

A strong hand covered her own, guiding her to knead the sensitive flesh just the way Patsy liked it. But it was Delia’s turn to moan as Patsy’s other hand tightened in her hair, sending sparks of electricity straight through her as the redhead pulled her face away from her chest and crashed their mouths together. One of these days Patsy in power bottom mode would be the death of her, the brunette thought as the taller woman’s tongue plundered her mouth.

Eventually the redhead relinquished her lips. “I want you to go down on me,” she panted heavily in Delia’s ear, before pulling back back to look at Delia, her eyebrows tight. “Or would that be too gross given the circumstances?” 

The welshwoman’s knees turned to jelly, forcing her to lean entirely on the woman she loved. “Oh I do love it when a lady speaks her mind,” she growled, staring deeply into blown blue eyes.

“Not sure about the lady bit right now,” Patsy whimpered, toeing off her trainers while Delia’s lips attached to her throat.

“I could call you Mistress if you want?” grinned Delia as she dropped to her knees, squeezing Patsy’s hips.

Patsy swallowed hard as she watched her closely, a gorgeous blush spreading across her face. “Umm not tonight no,” she stammered, her muscles twitching when Delia teased at her waistband.

Delia couldn’t help chuckling. She loved seeing this magnificently professional woman get all flustered. And she knew how to make her so much worse.

Allowing her hands to slide around Patsy’s hips, she gently squeezed the woman’s arse cheeks at the exact same moment she ran her tongue from her waistband up those delightful hard-fought-for abs. Oh god she tasted divine, her mouth watering as hard muscle spasmed underneath her tongue. She took her time, exploring the flatter, more defined planes below Patsy’s ribs and worshipping the softer belly further down. She had every appreciation for the hard work Patsy was putting into her fitness, but a selfish part of her hoped that she didn’t work so hard she lost her cuddly bits.

Strong hands stroked lovingly through her hair as she trailed open-mouth kisses across Patsy’s tummy, and she glanced up, locking eyes with the woman who had stolen her heart the moment she’d met her. She released Patsy’s bum, only for her fingers to inch up and wrap around the waistband of her shorts, and slowly, teasingly, drawing the redhead’s final garments centimetre by centimetre down her legs, her mouth following a similar path, sucking and nipping at Patsy’s trembling thighs until she could step clear of her clothing.

“Err, how have I ended up in the buff while you’re still in your uniform?” Patsy queried as Delia relieved her of her socks.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love it when I fuck you in uniform,” Delia murmured, sucking hard at Patsy’s inner thigh, making her cry out just a little. 

She held on for just a few more seconds, the scent of Patsy driving her crazy. She smelt so ready for her. Lathing her tongue over the angry dark mark she’d left behind, she gently placed Patsy’s other leg over her shoulder. Then she grazed her nose up skin that erupted in goosebumps, well aware that Patsy was holding her breath above her, before burying her nose in wiry reddish curls and inhaled deeply, drinking in the woman’s essence.

Continuing to just nuzzle at her love she didn’t know who she was teasing more, Patsy or herself, but it was worth it just for the way Patsy was whimpering, her fingers flexing lightly in Delia’s hair as she tried to be patient. But her hips betrayed her, tilting against Delia’s face. Delia chuckled, which only made the poor women’s hips bump again. She should really take mercy on her.

With one last long inhale, she drew her tongue up the length of Patsy, parting her, her tastebuds instantly engulfed by that divine, heavy flavour. She allowed her tongue to flicker lightly over Patsy’s clit, the redhead gasping at the contact, before dropping back down to the source of her favourite flavour. Her tongue rolled and twisted against Patsy’s entrance, trying to extract as much of the dense fluid as possible.

“Christ Delia!” whimpered Patsy, her fingers tightening incrementally in her hair, making Delia shift so she could rock against her own heels, pressing the tip of her tongue inside her girlfriend. “Oh god, oh god.”

Delia knew Patsy was holding back, knew she wanted to be fucked. Patsy loved penetration. But damn it Delia wanted her to tell her. Or show her. And so she continued teasing at her while her hands stroked firmly up and down her sides, around her thighs, the muscles beneath her fingers tensing. What was she waiting for?!

Finally, Patsy’s hand left her hair, wrapping around the back of Delia’s neck so her head tilted back, and applied enough pressure for Delia’s tongue to slip into her. Delia’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt her girlfriend flutter around her tongue, more of her wetness meeting her eager mouth as Patsy panted above her, hips rolling steadily.

Grasping Patsy’s bum once more, Delia stiffened her tongue and bobbed her head, thrusting into the woman rapidly, pulling her hard against her face. Patsy cried out when her clit bumped against her nose, shuddering at the assault of sensation. Fuck she loved unravelling this woman. And she was unravelling fast. She could feel the tension growing in the muscles under her hands, nails digging into her neck and Patsy’s heel pressing into her back, but Delia knew her tongue wasn’t going to last much longer like this. As swiftly as she could she replaced her tongue with two fingers, slipping easily inside the redhead, a high moan tearing from Patsy’s throat when those fingers quickly found her g-spot, stroking firmly over it again and again.

“Fuck Deels!” Patsy groaned, her head falling back against the wall as everything tightened. “Mmmm…close…so close!…Ahhhh”

“Good girl sweetheart,” Delia murmured against the taller woman’s sex, making her twitch frantically. The view from where she sat was spectacular. She could just make out her love’s face, contorted with intense pleasure, above her gently swaying breasts, her whole body undulating against the wall. “You gonna come for me gorgeous?”

Patsy was unable to reply, her breaths growing shallower and sharper. She really was close, the walls around her fingers squeezing tight. Delia flattened her tongue and ran it from her own palm up to Patsy’s clit, licking lightly at it as she felt her girlfriend begin to tremble, the heel in her back pulling her impossibly closer as Patsy’s frantic rocking subsided into a delicious tension, her breath held. Delia did not let up her movements. Patsy was teetering on a knife edge and fuck she was not going to let her lose this orgasm.

It was like a spring snapping. A strangled cry escaped Patsy as her body clamped down around Delia’s fingers, her whole body spasming, hips rolling deeply against Delia’s hand and mouth. The welshwoman couldn’t help but grin as she moved with her girlfriend, the succession of moans tumbling from the redhead’s mouth one of the sweetest things she’d ever heard.

She was a lucky lucky woman.

“Shit! Oww oww oww!” Patsy cried, her legs buckling.

Delia guided her down to straddle her lap, brow furrowed in concern, watching Patsy’s face. “What’s wrong?” She would have withdrawn her fingers but Patsy must have sensed her intent and grabbed her wrist, holding her in place.

“No please, don’t go anywhere!”

“I won’t I won’t, but are you all right? Talk to me.”

Patsy took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall wincing. “Quads…abs…glutes…oww!”

It took Delia a moment to decipher what that meant, but then she couldn’t help but giggle. “Have you got muscle cramps sweetheart?”

Another spasm shot through the redhead’s body, her face screwing up in pain as she sucked in a breath.

“All right gorgeous, it’s all right,” she cooed, running her free hand soothingly up and down Patsy’s tense thigh. “Let’s see if I can help you relax you a little shall we?”

Slowly, gently, she drew her fingers from Patsy’s body, despite the hand still clutching her wrist, then carefully pressed back into her, setting up a calm and easy rhythm while Patsy drew in deep breaths. Her body relaxed incrementally and eventually Patsy’s eyes met Delia’s, hooded as they were.

She leaned forward and kissed Delia languidly, her arms wrapping around the brunette’s shoulders as her hips matched the careful rhythm of her fingers. “Mmm…you’re too good to me,” she murmured into Delia’s mouth.

“It’s no less than you deserve gorgeous,” Delia murmured back, running the tip of her tongue along Patsy’s top lip, trying to calm her own breathing. She needed so badly for Patsy to touch her right now, but Patsy needed this, a moment of loving closeness to recover before they continued. The finger tips stroking up and down the back of her neck weren’t helping though.

“Pats?” she asked, leaning back just enough to so she could properly see her favourite face. “Is there a reason you’ve been delaying asking me to fuck you lately?”

“Umm…” A hot blush crawled up the redhead’s chest. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you usually want me inside you quite quickly, I know it’s the easiest way for you to come, but recently you seem to be putting it off, I just wandered why. Am I doing something wrong?”

“No no god no,” Patsy cried, kissing her soundly, her hips rolling a little deeper against Delia’s fingers. “You are very very good at what you do Busby, I just…umm…”

In a moment of wickedness, Delia twisted her fingers inside her love, making the woman gasp. “Tell me sweetheart,” she whispered, kissing lightly down Patsy’s throat.

“I just…I’m just curious to see if anything’s changed…” Patsy whimpered. “If I can come without penetration now…now that I feel that much safer with you.” 

Delia was surprised when Patsy actually met her eye, and she couldn’t help but gaze in wonder at the absolutely stunning woman writhing in her lap. “Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked, brushing fallen strands of hair behind Patsy’s ear. “I would’ve gladly explored that with you, you know that right?”

“Well, yeah,” Patsy dropped her gaze, her brow twitching as she fought to focus. “I just remember how frustrated you used to get when I couldn’t…get there and…I don’t want you to be frustrated.”

“Oh Patsy, I’m so sorry,” muttered Delia, wrapping her arm around her waist and holding her close. “I was never frustrated with you, I’m sorry if that’s what I made you think. I was frustrated with myself for letting you down.”

“You never let me down, I always enjoyed what you did to me,” Patsy’s eyes squeezed shut as her concentration wavered, her internal muscles starting to flutter around Delia’s fingers. “Like I’m very much enjoying what you’re doing to me now.”

Delia grinned. “Well maybe we can experiment a bit after I’ve fed and washed you, but know that I absolutely love being inside you,” she growled, pressing deeper into Patsy.

Patsy groaned, pressing her forehead to Delia’s. “And I love feeling you inside me,” she panted, her rhythm growing irregular. “Oh shit, Deels!”

Thrusting faster to match the frantic rolling of Patsy’s hips, Delia watched in wonder as Patsy quickly climbed higher and higher, her eyes tight shut and whole body trembling as she chased that sweet release. Her breath left her in short huffs when she finally caught it, muscles spasming around Delia’s fingers, almost bringing the brunette to the edge with her. The welshwoman suspected her own climax would arrive embarrassingly fast when Patsy eventually touched her.

The redhead crashed their mouths together, kissing her desperately as she rocked against Delia’s hand, gradually coming down.

When her eye’s snapped open Delia couldn’t help but gulp at the predatory look on her face.

Patsy reached down between them, drawing Delia’s hand from her body, twitching as she did so. Then she raised the hand to her face, and when she sucked the glistening fingers into her mouth Delia nearly came right there, her hips bucking of their own accord while Patsy’s hot tongue caressed her digits. 

“Iesu mawr Patsy!” Delia groaned. 

A devilish grin spread across the redhead’s face. She let the fingers slip from her mouth. “My turn I think,” Patsy purred as her fingertips lightly skated down Delia’s front.

“Abso-fucking-lutley,” huffed Delia, currently so god damn bloody aroused it hurt. She swallowed hard, trying to calm herself. “How do you want me gorgeous? I know you’re tired so whatever’s easiest for you.”

With a growl Patsy pushed her back to lie on the carpet, confident fingers popping the button below the collar of Delia’s tunic, tugging the zip all the way down so she could lay the garment open, baring Delia’s torso to the world.

The hungry eyes roaming across her skin had Delia ready to explode. She desperately hoped Patsy wasn’t in a teasing mood tonight. Her fears were laid to rest when harsh hands forced their way under her bra, squeezing her breasts. The pads of Patsy’s hands were developing a fantastic set of callouses from all the work she was doing at the gym, and every time they rubbed over the brunette’s nipples it shot a pulse straight to her sex. Pressing her thighs together as tightly as she could, Delia genuinely wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last. And then…

“I don’t need any help,” Patsy rasped hot and low against her ear.

Spasms shot through the smaller woman, her fingers digging hard into Patsy’s sides as she tried to draw breath. “Ffyc ffyc ffyc!"

It took a moment for her body to relax back down to the floor, at which point Delia dropped her arms over her face. "Christ baby Jesus in a onesie!" she whined.

"Did you just…?" a gobsmacked voice asked above her.

Delia pursed her lips together, her face hot with humiliation. "Umm-hmm."

"Well that's a first." Patsy was doing a really piss-poor job of hiding the amusement in her voice. "I had no idea you could do that."

Groaning, Delia tried to unseat Patsy from her position over her hips by rolling onto her side. "Fuck off Pats you've had me wound up for nearly an hour!"

"Hey, no!" Strong hands on her shoulders halted the welshwoman's feeble attempts at escape, pressing her back to the carpet. 

Delia half-heartedly resisted when Patsy pried her arms away from her face, not ready to submit to the mockery she knew was coming.

"Hey." Gentle fingers under her chin coaxed her to look at Patsy. She was shocked to see the wonderment in the redhead's eyes. "Have you got any idea how really really hot that was?"

"Oh get lost," Delia snipped.

"I'm deadly serious Deels," Patsy whispered as she lay down to cover Delia, nipping at her jawbone and leaving open-mouthed kisses up and down her throat.

And damn it her body was responding to the attention, her arousal steadily building again at the feel of Patsy's body pressing her into the floor.

"Do you want to keep going darling?" Patsy husked against her ear, her tongue flicking out to lick lightly at her earlobe. "Or was that all you needed?"

"Stupid fucking question," groaned Delia as she arched against her girlfriend. "That one barely touched the sides."

Nudging Delia's thighs apart with her knee Patsy chuckled. "In that case, may I?" Her hand drifted slowly, teasingly down to Delia's fly.

"You better fucking had do," Delia growled, pulling Patsy into a fierce kiss as she sat up enough to shrug off her tunic and bra.

Hands that had previously been confident now shook as they fumbled with the fastenings of Delia's trousers, but soon Patsy was up on her knees, tugging the fabric down along with her knickers. 

Delia giggled as her legs were hoisted into the air so a flustered Patsy could discard the lower half of her uniform. "Elegant as ever sweetheart," she teased the redhead.

"You know it," Patsy grinned, her fingers skimming up and down Delia's legs where they lay over her shoulders.

The light touch was making her whole body tingle, and she was very aware of how exposed she was in this position. Pursing her lips together she couldn't prevent a whimper escaping her throat. "You really don't need to warm me up Pats I promise."

Patsy had the nerve to glance down at Delia's heated sex. The brunette dreaded to think how much of a mess she was right now. 

"Oh I’m well aware," the redhead chuckled, running a single finger from Delia's bellybutton, through dark curls and gently pressing between swollen lips.

Delia's eyes rolled back in her head as the finger brushed past her clit and continued down to ever so slowly circle at her entrance, her breath leaving her in sharp heavy pants. "Oh fy duw don't tease me Patsy!"

She felt rather than heard Patsy chuckle as the woman kissed her knee and pressed two fingers very gently into Delia's body. All her nerve endings lit up and the brunette found herself holding her breath until she felt her girlfriend's knuckles press against her, only to gasp when the woman twisted her fingers as she pulled back out.

"Is this what you wanted?" Patsy purred as she pushed back in again.

"Ie…ie," Delia whimpered, clawing at the carpet. "Fffyc Pats I need more!"

"More speed or more fingers?" Patsy queried as she held Delia's leg tighter against her, twisting her fingers as she withdrew once more.

"Both!" Delia growled, wrapping her other leg down around the taller woman's hip. "I need you love! I need you to fuck me!"

"As you wish." 

She felt Patsy grin against her knee as she carefully added another finger, making Delia sigh as she pushed all the way in, filling her up. Oh yes, this was what she needed. Again, Patsy twisted on the out but her return was much quicker as she finally began to thrust into her like she meant it. A grin spread across Delia's face as her body rejoiced in the stimulation, muscles twitching all over her body as Patsy drove into her.

"Is that good darling?" Patsy whispered.

"Da…da….diolch…diolch cariad!" Delia groaned.

"You are very welcome my love." The redhead leant down to claim Delia's lips in a passionate kiss, bringing the welshwoman's knee to her shoulder.

Delia cried out at the change of angle, Patsy pressing even deeper into her, the feel of Patsy's skin against hers…after the evening she'd had it all felt absolutely magnificent. Her hands tangled in Patsy's hair, but besides that she was more than content to just lay back and let her stunning and…ohhhh so fucking talented girlfriend take care of her needs. Those gloriously long fingers really were doing the trick, hitting spots inside her just right. Fuck she could never get enough of this woman.

She hummed to herself as she felt the pressure starting to build in her abdomen. Shit this was going to be a good one, she could tell!

Without breaking her stride, Patsy broke their kiss and resettled slightly lower, pressing her forehead to Delia's chest. The brunette could feel the perspiration growing on her girlfriend's skin, hear how hard she was breathing. With a grunt, Patsy's thrusts grew shallower, but faster, and Delia groaned low and hard at the intensity of it. It was so good. So good.

But then Patsy started to lose her rhythm, her forehead pressing harder and harder against Delia's ribs, small, high-pitched whines catching in her throat.

She was tiring fast. Delia knew she'd have intervene quick if she wasn't going to lose this really really nice orgasm.

"Pats!" she whimpered. "Can we change positions?"

"Noooo," the redhead groaned. "I can do it!" Taking a deep breath she hammered into the welshwoman.

Delia's toes curled and her fingers tightened in Patsy's hair as she climbed higher, but her pleasure began to ebb as Patsy slowed again, whining in frustration.

"I know you can sweetheart," Delia pleaded, "But I need to move!" 

Dragging her leg out of Patsy's iron grip she planted her foot on the floor and shoved with all her might. Thankfully Patsy was caught so off-guard by the move that she toppled sideways, as Delia had intended although Patsy's fingers slipping from her body wasn't, allowing the brunette to roll on top of her girlfriend in a rather ungainly fashion.

"Damn it Delia!" Patsy smacked her fists down on the floor as Delia pushed herself up on her hands and knees. "I wanted to make you come!"

Grabbing Patsy's hand, she landed a desperate kiss on her girlfriend to try and settle her. She might just be able to salvage this. "You're going to gorgeous, I promise you're gonna make me come.” Not wasting any time she guided the redhead's still damp fingers back to her throbbing sex, groaning as she pushed into her again. “Ahhh…Knee up, quickly quickly!"

As soon as Patsy’s foot was planted on the floor Delia backed up against her thigh, the feeling of strong muscle pressing Patsy’s fingers deeper into her, making her eyes roll back. “Now just…” she stuttered, her hips rolling. “Just hold it right there, ok?”

She opened her eyes in time to see the redhead nod vigorously and so she leaned forward to bring their mouths together, Patsy doing as she was told and keeping her hand firmly against her thigh, ready for Delia to fuck herself on her fingers.

All composure gone Delia rammed herself back against Patsy’s leg, rocking back and forth on her knees, the slapping of her damp flesh against her girlfriend’s hand driving her pleasure on. “Oh…fuck…yes…fuck…Pats…Oh…Goooooood!” she babbled, so happy to feel that wonderful orgasm building again.

Her arms shaking, she pressed her face into Patsy’s neck, catching a whiff of her sweat again. She smelt so good. So god damn good. Her tongue flicked out, needing to taste her. She was vaguely aware of Patsy’s free hand caressing up her thigh, tickling briefly over her bum before skating down to her belly. And it kept moving, her stomach muscles twitching in it’s wake until she felt nails scratch through her curls.

“Oh Patsy yes! Touch me please!” she murmured urgently against her girlfriend’s skin.

And then Patsy’s fingers found the best spot on her clit, rubbing in tiny but fast circles. Delia couldn’t help sucking on Patsy’s shoulder as her pleasure sky-rocketed, her whole body tensing as she continued to slam back against the redhead’s thigh, a whining sound escaping her throat rising in pitch as she rode the very edge of that wave, just waiting to tumble over it.

When the wave broke her entire body contracted at once, her arms and legs suddenly useless as she was flooded with the most incredible orgasmic energy. And it just kept coming as she continued to spasm against Patsy’s hands. 

At some point the fingers on her clit disappeared and Delia felt herself being held tightly, calming circles being stroked on her back. 

Panting, she began to relax, the filthiest giggle escaping her as she grinned drunkenly up at her girlfriend. “I think I need to pick you up from the gym more often.”

Patsy chuckled. “Well at least once a month anyway.”

Delia’s brow furrowed as her sludge-like brain tried to make the connection. “Huh?”

“I think you’re ovulating, your period finished 10 days ago.”

Groaning, Delia dropped her head hard onto Patsy’s collarbone. “Pats!” she growled. “Stop being such a nurse and enjoy the afterglow will you.”

Laughing quietly, Patsy kissed every part of Delia’s face she could reach. “Any chance I can have my fingers back so I can hold you properly?”

With a little whine of disappointment, Delia huffed, “Go on then, as long as I can have them back later.” She just about had the energy to raise her head and kiss Patsy properly.

“Only if you’re good,” Patsy murmured against her lips, very gently withdrawing her fingers from Delia’s body, making the brunette shudder. She shook the hand vigorously, wincing. “Jesus Christ Deels I thought you were going to break them that time!”

“Quit complaining and cuddle me already will you?” drawled the brunette as she snuggled impossibly closer to her girlfriend, contentment coursing through her as Patsy’s arms wrapped around her, fingers tracing absent patterns on her skin.

Yeah, she was definitely picking Patsy up from the gym again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know about you lot but I need a cold shower after that!


End file.
